


Guardian Angel

by cry_of_the_sparrow



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cry_of_the_sparrow/pseuds/cry_of_the_sparrow
Summary: Tim’s guardian angel desperately wishes Tim would actually sleep for once, unfortunately that would mean breaking and entering into the young birds house and stealing all of his caffeinated goodies.





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is kinda my first, and a bit of an old, piece I’ve written? It’s not too long, and it’s a little bit rushed tbh, but hopefully you’ll still like it either way. Oh and there’s quite a few curse words in this, sorry ‘bout that.

“Oh by all the realms Timothy!” She exclaimed loudly, other passing angels either giving her a confused look or one of sympathy for they as well understood what she was going through. 

Her pure white wings twitching in irritation at the young ebony haired male who she was the guardian angel of. Timothy Jackson Drake, a coffee addict, vigilante, and the _one fucking person who won’t sleep on the damned planet._

She dragged a hand down her frustrated face, a guttural noise sounding from the back of her throat as she growled. 

“Timothy for the love of the holy Roman empire, go to BED!” She whispered yelled, banging her head down on the fluffy cloud, that resides near the young boy’s bedroom window, she had flopped onto in her stressful mood. She whimpered loudly into the soft puffy cloud.

“Why won’t you just sleep you stubborn ass!” she said between hitting her head against her fluffy transportation. “My lord, give me the strength I need for this coffee addicted, Las Vegas show girl looking fucker,” she whispered. 

“And forgive me for my foul mouth,” she sighed, finally lifting her head up to rest her chin upon her palm. “And the multiple more that will follow after that,” she puffed, strands of her silky [H/C] hair flying upwards that came straight back down. 

Her bright [E/C] orbs transfixed on the furious ebony haired dork with bags under his eyes larger than the heavens themselves. 

“I’m not going to make it out of this week without my wings turning dark,” She grumbled angrily, a tinge of fear laced into her voice the more she thought about it. 

— ~ * ~ —

Two weeks had gone by. _Two fan-flip fucking weeks_ , and Tim had gotten at least twelve hours or less of sleep. [Y/N] was to the point of wanting to rip her hair out because of this boy.

She would have to go to extreme resorts just to get this vigilante in bed, in the most non-sexual way possible, ya creeps.

Which meant, taking away his coffee. And in order to do that she had to be in his apartment while he was either asleep or out.

And we all know Tim does not sleep unless his own body shuts down on him or is drugged. 

So the minute she arrived, [Y/N] broke down the young vigilantes door and marched straight into the kitchen. Slamming her arm down and shoving everything coffee related in. Her large wings occasionally brushing up against something, she paid no mind though seeing how she was too busy shoving random coffee contents about the place. 

Unfortunately, [Y/N]’s timing was horrible because the door handle started jiggling and that’s when she realized she’d taken too long. 

“Oh no,” she mumbled with wide eyes. Her body frozen as the door slowly began to peek open, that’s when [Y/N]’s wings took action for her. The pure white appendages taking her up to perch atop the dull fridge, maybe not the smartest of places, but she was panicking. 

Eventually the door finally swung open with a loud slam, scaring the living daylights out of her. A tired, and rather aggravated, looking Tim standing in the door way with a scowl. He looked ready to murder someone, can’t really blame him for having the urge though.

With another slam, Tim closed the door behind him and trudged into his apartment. He ignored the fact that he was dropping all of his belongings on the ground as he made his way into the kitchen for anything with caffeine in it. 

Only problem with that was...it was gone. All of it. The only pure and good thing that kept him going in this damned world was gone, disappearing without a tra-

“Wait, I still have coffee ice cream,” he blurted out quickly, bumbling over to the fridge, his tired mind too exhausted to notice the set of wide eyes watching him behind a pair of large white wings. 

Once the young ebony had received his addictive icy treat, he slammed the freezer door shut.

[Y/N] let out an audible yelp of pain, one of her feathers had gotten caught in Tim’s violent slam of the freezer. The said boys body now frozen in place, very slowly turning around and placing his wide eyes on the figure atop his fridge. 

[Y/N] smiled awkwardly, her wings moving just a little bit so she could wave. “Uh, hi?” She squeaked out, her face hot from embarrassment as one of many of the coffee contents she held fell from her grasp and in front of Tim. He remained silent, his big sky blue eyes staring dead into her eyes. 

“So, um, lovely weather we’re having?” She said weakly with a smile. 

Tim walked over to a window, not breaking eye contact at all, and opened the blinds. “It’s pouring outside,” he said monotonously, immediately shutting the blinds again as [Y/N] cringed. 

“What, you sour puss?” She replied, “don’t like a little rain?” She asked, sticking her tongue out in a playful manner, Tim hasn’t budged from his stoic expression. 

“Why are you in my home?” He snapped, “and why do you have my coffee!” He cried out, scrambling over to [Y/N], who let out a loud screech when Tim came to close. Tim took a large step back with a slightly terrified glint in his eyes. 

“FIRST OF ALL TIM-O-THEE!” [Y/N] snarled, jumping down from atop the fridge and forcefully shoving the rest of Tim’s coffee contents in a bag. “YOU have a very serious coffee problem, and need to sleep you little shit!” Tim stood stunned at the woman scolding him. Sure, he’s had some very odd experiences and missions, but stuff like this just never seemed to get old. 

“AND,” She drawled out loudly, her wings twitching ever so slightly. “I’m your guardian angel,” she smiled proudly. 

“That’s bull,” Tim responded stubbornly.

“Watch your fucking language,” she hissed. Tim only rolled his eyes dramatically, a low groan escaping passed his lips in annoyance.

Dragging a hand down his face, Tim spoke quietly, “You literally just swore yourself,” he grumbled. 

“I’m an angel,” [Y/N] replied quickly, “I have an excuse.” She stuck her tongue out, Tim rolling his eyes and simply flipping her off. She gasped, clutching the silky cloth that covered her body where her heart laid in her chest. 

“You kinda suck at doing your job by the way,” Tim called out as he walked towards his living room. 

“Yeah, well,” She started hesitantly, “you kinda suck...at...at...EVERYTHING!” 

“Wow, I’m wounded,” he deadpanned, clicking on the tv without another thought. 

She, honestly, couldn’t believe that was his reaction. She’d just openly admitted that she was his guardian angel, and Tim simply stares at her as if it’s not the first time someone has said that. Never in her years of living had this happened, and never had she been so shocked by it.

So with a grumble of annoyance [Y/N] joined the young vigilante on the couch, snatching the coffee ice cream away with a hard glare, and set it in her special little bag. Tim only glared back, but he didn’t utter a word. Only crossing his arms over his chest and pouting like a child. 

[Y/N] had decided to be nice, for once, and wrapped one of her large white wings around him. She honestly didn’t know how she ever did it, but she did, and Tim eventually grew comfortable enough to doze off. 

She snorted quietly, “I suck at my job my ass.”


End file.
